Loneliness of a Princess
by Yomiko-chan05
Summary: This is the story of Han Shurei, the 1st princess of the emperor of Han Dynasty who became a servant, a consort, and an Empress of China. This is her legacy. Cao Pi X OC
1. Prologue

SUMMARY

When Han Shurei, the 1st princess of China wants to feels what kind of life the outside world is, she escaped the protective walls of the Imperial Palace and set on a journey to find her real self, and also love? Will she succeed or she'll be the girl that the life is already destined for her by others?

*AUTHOR"S NOTE*

This is my 3rd fanfic and my 1st DW6 fanfic, and also my 1st rated M fanfic. I already have chapters for this story but then I have no time to type it in my computer and upload it, you know how busy college life is. Anyway, PLEASE R&R, I will really appreciate it! And please give some suggestions too if there's any!^^

P.S.- I didn't base my fanfic in the history, so all of this is just made out of my mind… Besides, I have a huge crush on Cao Pi!^^

##PROLOUGE##

What does it feel to do anything you want? To go anywhere? To meet different people? To be in love with the one you love? To be free…?

Ever since she was born, Han Shurei the First daughter of the emperor of China has live her life inside the walls of the Imperial Palace. She's never allowed to go outside or to go to the market place. She's never allowed too to do household work. Well she is a princess, how come she is going to do household work? Well, she's a different kind of princess. She wants cook or work rather than sitting in her room and doing nothing like a normal princess does. She wants to feel like them, how to live in a normal life. How to be free…


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"It's time to wake up Lady Shurei"

"I'm still sleepy, just a few more minutes Xing Yu"

"I'm sorry my child but you must get up now, you know the rules"

_Sigh_ "Alright you win"

Shurei is one of the most beautiful women of China. She is 23 years old. Her skin is fair and her hair is a long straight black with slight bangs covering her forehead. She doesn't like wearing revealing clothes even though she has a nice body. But she loves wearing simple but elegant clothes. She doesn't need makeup too because her face is still beautiful.

When she got up her maid Xing Yu help her get dress. Xing Yu is her nanny ever since she was small. She is a very nice old woman and a trusted maid in the Imperial Palace.

"Xing Yu may I help cooking the meals?"

"I'm sorry my lady but you can't"

"Why? Oh please please please let me help! How can I practice the recipes you taught to me if I'm not allowed to cook?"

"My lady…"

"Please! I'm begging you Xing Yu!"

"Alright, but remember my lady be careful that you may not get burn or His Majesty may kill me."

"Oh come on don't worry, I can handle myself!" she smiled at Xing Yu.

This is her everyday life. Wake up, eat, secretly cooking in the kitchen or doing household chores, play the harp, read, sometimes sparring with her younger brother Han Zhun, eat, doing nothing and then sleep. She's never allowed to go outside the palace for they say that it's too dangerous for a princess to be outside. Well she always violated that. She always sneaks in to go outside the palace every market day. Xing Yu worries that maybe there's something going to happened to her lady while she's outside the Imperial Palace. But she can't stop her for this is one of her hobbies, sort of. And then one day, something unexpected happens. Someone from the Imperial guards learn that Shurei is going outside of the Imperial Palace without permission. And because of that, she is grounded in her room for a very long time. She can only see the outside world in the window of her room.

She became a gloomy girl after that. She is not the same princess who always smiles every time you see her. Xing Yu feels sorry for her lady. She wants to do anything to make her happy, so she asks Shurei and…

"My Lady, I feel sorry for you. I know you had a hard time but please tell me if there's anything I can do to help you my lady, I will do it wholeheartedly for your happiness sake my lady."

"…"

"My lady?"

"There is a one thing I always want to do in a very long time Xing Yu."

"What is it my lady? Tell me."

"I want to escape the life of a princess."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"What? Are you out of your mind my child? Why did you think those kind of things? You know you can't escape the life of royalty because it is in your blood. You are born of a royalty!"

"I know Xing Yu but I'm tired of doing nothing! You know that even though I am the first child of father, he will not choose me to inherit the throne because I am a girl! And besides they always tell me what to do and not to do! I have my own rights Xing Yu to do what I want in my life."

"But my lady, the outside world is not what you think of. There are many things you still don't understand. I'm sorry my lady but I cannot help you. You are not destined to be a commoner; you are destined to be a princess!"

"…"

_Sigh. _"It's getting late my lady you need to sleep now. And please forget about our conversation just now. It's not good for you my lady. Goodnight."

But she is willing to do what she wants to. So she got up and gets clothes from the servant's cabinet. She tied her hair in a bun and she brought a bag with some money and food inside. She also brings her favorite hair clip that her past mother gave to her. And after that she's off. Shurei sneak in to see the guards patrolling inside the palace. Having a training when she was a kid, she sneak quietly until she's out of the Imperial Palace. She doesn't know where she's going but she know that her new life starts right now.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

She went to different places she never knew but she enjoys seeing the outside world.Shurei saw how beautiful China really is. She even doesn't know that she is already in the Kingdom of Wei, one of the powerful clans in China.

When she is looking for something to eat in the market, a man snatches her bag that she's carrying. She chase that man until he's corned in an alley

"Give me back my bag."

"No!"

"Please I'm begging you, there's an important item inside that bag and I don't want to lose it."

"Well sorry sissy but I'm not going to give your damn bag! Hahaha!"

"You'll be sorry!"

"Oh really, and what you'll going to do? Tell me to your mommy? Hahahaha! I'm so scared" he said sarcastically.

He didn't see that she move quickly besides him and slash his arm with a pocket knife.

"How dare you woman!"

Before he can move, the knife is already at his neck.

"You know mister, you need to know who's your fighting with or you may die without knowing it."

And she gets her bag and left the shock man.

Shurei thought that it's good that his brother Han Zhun taught her how to fight or she may have died from that experience. While walking, she heard some women talking to each other.

"You know I need someone to work inside the palace."

"Why?"  
"Well if you send someone, you're going to get some money."

"How come?"  
"You're such an idiot, because they need some helpers inside the palace! The last fight that happened killed many innocent helpers."

"Why was there a fight inside the palace?"  
"Last month, there were someone who tried to assassinate Lord Cao Cao from the other kingdom, and it's not just one person but there are many of them! Of course it's like battlefield inside the palace because of that. In the end, the spies were beheaded after they lost the fight."

"Oh my, good thing Lord Cao Cao's forces are strong."

After she heard the conversation, she went to talk to the woman who was searching for some helper that can work inside the palace.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

She thought that it's a good thing that she's going to be a servant inside the palace. She's going to have some free food and shelter, and the best part of this life is that she is free to do house work! She is so excited to work. Shurei is with some fellow workers whose also been recruited to work inside the palace. After they tour the palace, a man who looks like the head of the work inside the palace assigned them to different sections of the palace to work with. She was assigned to the maintenance department. They are the ones who are going to maintain the different quarters of the palace grounds.

For almost a week, Shurei already knows the rules inside the palace. She met different people and also became friends with her co-workers and Koi Feng, a palace gardener. They talked to each other every day, but she didn't inform her true identity to him and told him that her name is Ming Yi.

Even though she lives in a life full of lies, she loves it. Ming Yi doesn't felt this happy when she was in the Imperial Palace. She wants this to last forever. But then she doesn't know that her view in life will change when she meet "him".


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Hey did you see him?"

"Yes! Ayyiiee he is so handsome!"

"And super cool too!"

Shurei wondered what was those two servants were talking about. She don't like the way they smile, it looks like they are thinking some perverted things. She then saw one of them approach her.

"Hey Yi did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Oh come on! Don't be shy, what do you think about him? He's hot right?"

"Umm… I really don't know what you're talking about."

"No way! As in you don't know?"

"Umm… yeah, is that bad?"

"Reeally truly bad! Ok let me ask you this. Do you know the second son of Lord Cao Cao?"

"It's Lord Cao Pi, what about him?"

"We always admire him! You know the way he speaks, fight and mostly the shape of his body! Kyyaaahh! He is so hot!" the two girls squeal as they fantasize about the prince.

_So they are perverts after all _"Oh, but he already has a wife, Lady Zhen Ji"

"Yeah yeah we know. It's just that he is so hot! We always want to be his consort!"

"Lord Cao Pi is allowed to have a consort?"

"Of course, he is a prince after all. He already has 4, and I'm going to be his 5th and-"

"Hey what do you mean you're going to be his 5th? For your information, I am the rightful girl to be the 5th consort of Lord Cao Pi!"

"Hah! In your dreams girl! Blah blah blah blah…"

"Blah blah blah blah…"

…

"_Do they really need to fight for a guy who already has a wife? They're must be desperate to have a man."_ She said to herself.

But then she thought about that too. Lord Cao Pi really is handsome. Every time she sees him, he gave some very intimidating aura when he passes by you. She admire how he govern his people, he really is the rightful heir of the Wei Empire, while as for her, it's impossible to happen.

She didn't notice that she just pass by to Cao Pi without bowing to him. Ming Yi then felt that there is someone staring at her. When she looked at her back, she saw Cao Pi staring her from head to toe.

"Lord Cao Pi, is there something wrong?" she asked while bowing at him.

_Damn! This is not good! Maybe he's going to punish me! Oh please don't!_

"Hmm… You know, you are the first servant that I saw that didn't give respect when she passes by to her master. Such pitiful, you have a nice face and yet you lack respect. You need to arrange that behavior of yours commoner."

_What the-? How dare he talk to me like that! He didn't even know who I really was!_

Pissed at what she just heard, she mumbles something that she thought he cannot hear,

"He's not even handsome, like they told me. He is like other common men too."

She noticed that he stop walking away and turn around and gave her a smirk. He then walks towards her direction.

_Oh my! Don't tell me that he just heard what I said to him? What am I going to do? He's coming near to me! Arrrgghhh!_

She wants to scream to her might but she felt her body became numb. She can't move. He pinned her in the wall and said sarcastically,

"You are a one strange woman aren't you? Did you think that I didn't what you just said to me? A bad girl like you needs to be punish for not having a good behavior, am I right hmm?"

"I-m sor-ry I didn't mean what I ju-st said. It wa-s a joke,yeah a joke! Ahahaha…"

"I'm sorry too but I cannot accept your excuse. Well then shall you accompany me in my quarters for your special lesson?"

_WHAT?_


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

~A.N~

Chapter 6 & 7 is full of lemon. Well I don't know if I really did a great job writing lemon because I still haven't – ehem… Anyway please review or comment about what I did and maybe give suggestions too to how to improve it. Enjoy!^^

He dragged her in his quarters and into his room. She regrets saying those lines to him. She is now like a trap rabbit in the lair of a beast, a mighty beast. Ming Yi doesn't know what his planning to do to her. When they arrived at his room he ordered his servants to help her get dressed. She cannot say no for her body is shivering in fear. Her body became numb while the servants dressing her body with loose silk robes like the ones she wears when she was in the Imperial Palace. She's got a bad feeling, a very bad feeling that's going to happen to her when the servants left her in his room alone. Ming Yi decided to get out from the situation by exiting in the window but she was too late for he entered the room. He saw what she was planning to do and said,

"Don't you dare to escape from me my lady, that's not a very good idea."

He then went near her and caresses her face with his hand.

"I really do wonder why a commoner like you have such a beautiful complexion. A complexion of a lady, no a princess."

_What am I going to do? Does he know my true identity? Oh my please no! And besides I need to get out from here even I'm going to use force!_

"Umm… Lord Cao Pi I really need to get going because there are things I need to do my lord."

"Oh no you don't. Tonight you are now exempted to do any palace work ok? Your work is here now, in my room pleasuring me."

_Oh my goodness! Don't tell me we will going to have sex? I'm still a virgin and I don't know anything about these kinds of things! And besides he has no right to take my virginity from me because the man whom I going to marry someday has the right to do that to me! How dare him!_

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT PRINCE!"

She struggle to get away from his touch but then he carried her to his bed and lay her there. Before she can move, he tied her hands in the corner of the bed and then he kisses her lips to make her quiet.

She was shocked. Her first kiss was stolen by a man whom she doesn't love. He then caresses her breast with his hands.

"Ahh…"

"Heh, don't tell me your already satisfy by just teasing your breast hmm? Your too much sensitive my lady."

He then pinched her nipples, making her to moan loader. Liking the way she responds, he suck her nipple while his other hand teases her other nipple.

"Ahhh…no please…Lord Cao Pi...st-op it..."

She doesn't know why she is responding like that to his touch. This is the first time she felt this way as if she wants more to be touch be Cao Pi.

After he sucked her nipple, he kissed her lips and then her neck going down to her thighs.

"Oh my your already this wet, shall I pleasure you more my lady?"

_What does he mean wet? I –_

Her train of thoughts stopped when he pushed his fingers inside her wet pussy. She felt a strong sense of pleasure inside her. He then moves his fingers in and out of her. She moans loudly, she can't help to move her hips too. Before she can felt something to get out of her, he remove his fingers inside her. She thought that he was already finished doing perverted things on her but she was wrong. He then let her legs rest beside his shoulder and she can felt his breath near her pussy.

"Ha, ha, Lord Cao Pi please stop this already… I can't take it anymore…"

"No we won't. We are still not in the climax. Let's make this night more memorable ok…?"

After he said that he pinched her clitoris, making her to moan louder. He licked her clitoris, teasing her and pumping again his fingers inside her. And then he removes his fingers and replaces it with his tongue, entering her swollen pussy. She screams to her might, having this intense pleasure inside her. He pump his tongue inside her faster making her to scream some more. He then receives her orgasm coming out of her pussy. He licked the juices in his mouth and said,

"Well then, it's your turn to pleasure me commoner."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

He unties her hands from the corner of the bed and said, "Hold this."

She looks down and she saw what he wants her to hold, his manhood. She blushed brightly red when she saw how big and long his swollen penis erect. She don't want to touch that disgusting thing, she wants to get out now.

"What are you waiting for, hold it now!" he irritably said.

"But, but I don't want to touch that… disgusting thing." she said shyly

"What? That's not a thing, that's my manhood! If you're not going to touch it, I'm going to torture you much more."

She closed her eyes when she grabs his penis. It's hard and really swollen. She opens her eyes and try to focus at the task assigned to her. She doesn't know what to do but her conscience tell her to pump it so she did. She was surprised how Lord Cao Pi reacted when she starts to pump him. He enjoys it. Seeing his reaction, she pumps it faster and faster and she can hear him moaning in pleasure. But then he commanded her to let go of his penis and replaced it by her mouth. Ming Yi didn't hesitate and did what he wants to. Even though his penis is too big for her mouth, she enjoys the feeling. She then felt his hands in her head pushing it hard on his penis and when his orgasm came, she unconsciously swallow all his juices sprouted out from his penis. He smiled at her and kisses her lips lovingly and said,

"You're very good even though you're a beginner. I like it."

He let her lay again and this time he move her legs wide open. He places his penis near the entrance of her womanhood.

"I'm going to put it in ok." He said to her.

She just nods her head, waiting for him to enter her.

Then he entered her. His penis is thick so he slowly pushes himself inside her. When he is now fully inside her, he start to pump slowly at her, making her to adjust from the feeling. And then when he heard her moaning for more he starts to pump her faster and faster.

"Ah, ah…ah…please don't be- ah so rough… ah it's my first time" she pleads at him.

"I can't help it. My hips are moving on their own."

She can see his penis going in and out of her. It feels so good. At first it hurts when he entered her but now she only feels pleasure. She wants more, faster and faster. Her mind is going blank because of the pleasure she's experiencing. Then she felt that there's something going to come out of her, she reached her climaxed and so is he. He spurted his juices inside her, filling her womanhood. And when he remove his penis inside her, Cao Pi kiss her lips again tenderly and said, "You are a one unique commoner. I like you."


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

With all the things happened to them that night, the two slept soundly from the exhaustion. Ming Yi didn't even notice that the sun is high above the sky and that she needs to get back to work. She just lay there, together with Lord Cao Pi sleeping soundly. She woke up at a knock on the door, a servant is going to bring the breakfast of Lord Cao Pi! She quickly gets her clothes scattered on the floor and immediately dressed up. She doesn't know where to escape; until she remembers that there is a window inside the room. She open it quickly and carefully step her foot to the wooden floor of the hallway. Then after she escaped, Ming Yi runs like a wind towards the servant quarters. She knows she's in a very big trouble.

Cao Pi was waked up by the servant who delivered his breakfast to his room. He noticed that the girl he slept with last night was nowhere to be found in his quarters. He smiled as he remembers what happened to them last night. He then found something left in his bed. A hair clip but not just an ordinary hair clip, it has beautiful design of red butterfly that is surrounded by precious gems.

"_Where in the world did she get this? Did she steal it from someone?"_ he thought.

But he also knew that she is not that kind of person to do that.

"_Maybe it has sentimental value to her for she is carrying it always."_ He thought again. Cao Pi smiled while gazing at the hair clip, as he thinks of a mischievous plan.

"_Good thing that the servant head didn't get mad at me." _Ming Yi thought while cleaning the hallways of the palace. She still can't believe that she's done that outrageous thing with Lord Cao Pi! She remembers how Lord Cao Pi made love to her last night, making her to blush. Even though he kinda forced himself to do perverted stuff on her, she likes it. Maybe she is a masochist while Lord Cao Pi is a sadist.

Ming Yi chuckled at the idea, _"There's no way I'm a masochist. If that's the case then why did I like him to touch me more?"_

But then she blushed brightly red as she saw Lord Cao Pi walking towards her.

"_WAAHHH…! What am I going to do? He is coming near me!"_ he thought while panicking what to do.

Cao Pi already read what's on her mind, he smirk at her and said, "You left this in my bed last night."

She saw her hair clip which her past mother gave to her.

"Oh, thank you –"as she is going to get her hair clip in his right hand, he withdraws his hand and said, "But before I give this to you, I need a favor to ask."

She wondered "Then what is it Lord Cao Pi?"

"Come to my quarters tonight and you will know what I want you to do."

"_I've got a very bad feeling about this."_ Ming Yi thought.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

~A.N.~

Another lemon chapter! I hope I did a nice job in this chapter… Anyway please review!

Ming Yi enters his quarters again for the second time.

"It looks like nobody is here." She said to herself as she looks around the room.

She then noticed that there is a lighted lamp inside the bedroom of Lord Cao Pi. She peak inside the room and saw Lord Cao Pi sitting on his study chair with book and scrolls in his table.

"Oh it looks like you're here." Cao Pi said.

"Yes my lord, what is the favor do you want me to do Lord Cao Pi?" she asked him politely.

"Come here beside me."

She did what he commanded her to.

"Sit in my lap."

"Eh?" she asked shockingly.

"Just do what I said."

She did what he commanded her to. Ming Yi felt there is something hard in his pants as she sits in his lap facing him.

"Untie my pants then rub your pussy in my penis."

"Whhhaaat? I don't wa-"

"This is my command!"

She has no choice but to do it. After she unties his pants his penis stand up straight, a sign that he is sexually arouse. She then opens her legs wide and slowly rubs her pussy in his penis. The feeling that his hard penis is rubbing her makes Ming Yi moan. After a minute of rubbing his penis, Cao Pi said "Put it inside you." She didn't hesitate for she also wants to. She slowly enters his penis inside her and when he is inside, she started to move up and down, moaning in pleasure. And then she can't take it anymore so her orgasm came. She remove his penis inside her but then Cao Pi suddenly kiss her and said, "I still want to make love with you Ming Yi." He said.

He the carries her to his bed and kiss her passionately while removing her clothes. He suck he right nipple while his right hand pinches the other nipple and his left hand is inside her pussy going in and out of it. She moans loudly because of the intense feelings inside her. He then kiss her again passionately, his tongue is inside her mouth. She moans again, she can't take this anymore. Ming Yi wants Lord Cao Pi to go inside her now. He read what's on her mind and smiles. He makes her squat, he is behind her and he can see that she is so wet, tempting him to put his hard penis on her. But before that, he wants to make her wait a little longer. Cao Pi rubs his penis in her pussy, making her to moan again and pleads him to put it inside her. He smiles and said, "Ok I'm going to put it in but-". He then put his penis inside her anal, making her to moan loudly. Ming Yi doesn't know about this kind of position but it feels so great, feeling that his penis is inside her anal. Cao Pi keeps pumping her, making her to moan louder and louder. He finally removes his manhood inside her anal and put it inside her womanhood. They exchange moans as they move in unison. And when their orgasm came, Cao Pi quickly removes his dick inside her vagina, preventing his seeds to come inside her.

He kiss he forehead lovingly. Cao Pi never thought that a mere servant will make him so weak just by looking at her. He notices that Ming Yi fell asleep in his arms, maybe because she was tired and he was rough at her too. He smiles again as he watch the woman beside him sleeping soundly in his arms.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Ming Yi wakes up; wondering where in the world is she. She notices that there is someone beside her. Looking at her right side she saw Lord Cao Pi! She almost jump because of shock, and she also notices too that she is naked! _"WAAHHHH! Don't tell me I did it with him again last night?"_ She can't believe it. She has sex with Lord Cao Pi not just once but twice! Just thinking about it makes her crazy! While reminiscing what they did last night, she doesn't notice that Cao Pi is already awake and watching her blush as she thinks. Ming Yi blush brightly red when she notices that Lord Cao Pi is staring at her.

"Did you have a nice sleep Ming Yi?"He asked her.

"Yes my lord." She nervously said.

"Oh right, here is your hair clip."

"Thank you so much Lord Cao Pi! I really don't know what I am going to do if I lost it."

"It looks like it has special meaning in you, that hair clip."

"My mother gave it to me before she died when I was young. Even though I can't remember her face, I bet she's so beautiful." She smiled.

Ming Yi notice that Lord Cao Pi is staring at her again. Blushing because of this she said, "Umm… I think I need to go now my lord."

"Why is that? It's still early."

"Because maybe the others might find out that I did not sleep in the servant quarters. The servant head is a strict one too Lord Cao Pi." She smiles.

"Ohh… I see."

After she dressed up, she bid farewell to Lord Cao Pi. But then he pulls her close to him and kiss her for the last time and said, "Next time again Ming Yi." He winks at her.

"EHH?" she said while blushing. Ming Yi then runs away from him, knowing that next time she saw him; they will going to do it again

As day passes by quickly, Ming Yi doesn't notice that she is staying in the Wei Empire for almost a month. She enjoys the life of freedom even though she works hard every day being a servant in the palace. She hasn't seen Lord Cao Pi for a while; it looks like he went somewhere far away. Ming Yi realizes now that she has feelings for Lord Cao Pi. She doesn't know why but she is longing for him, even though they only mad love twice. Maybe because the way he touches her that makes her crazy. But then she always felt sad when she remembers that he already has a wife, Lady Zhen Ji.

"_Sigh. Talk about unrequited love."_ She thought to herself. Well as long as she can see Lord Cao Pi she's happy, sort of.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

~A.N.~

This chapter is kinda long… Anyway please review!^^

News came that Lord Cao Cao is going back to the palace with all his officers after their glorious victory against Wu. The servants are busy to prepare for a feast to celebrate their winning.

"Hey Ming Yi!" shouted Koi Feng, the palace gardener to the woman who is busy cleaning the plates.

Ming Yi sneaks to go beside him who is hiding behind the bush and ask, "Oh what is it?"

"It really is a busy day, isn't it? We all need to get ready for the feast tonight."

"Yes, a very busy tiring day. I even can't rest for just a minute." She agrees.

"Hahaha… Hey, I heard that all the officers of Lord Cao Cao will be here tonight."

"Oh, I wonder what they all look like. I bet there're scary" she laughs as she imagine.

"I forgot, this is your first time you're going to see them right? Well I can't spoil the fun so you need to see it for yourself tonight, and you'll be the one to judge what they all look like. I bet you will be surprised!" he laughs as he thought about it.

"That's unfair Koi Feng! Come on tell me! Do they look so scary that if you look at them you can see the entrance of hell?" she asked, her eyes looks like sparkling, fascinated by the idea.

Koi Feng stares at her and said, "I think you need to stop reading those horror books Ming Yi, your imagination is out of ordinary."

"Your mean! You're the one who lent me those books, besides i-"

"MING YI! GET BACK TO WORK!" shouted by the servant head as he saw Ming Yi and Koi Feng hiding behind the bush.

"Yes sir!" she immediately went back to clean the plates.

"AND YOU KOI FENG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU ESCAPING AGAIN TO AVOID WORKING?" he shouted at the young man who is still behind the bush.

"No sir I-"

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes sir!" he runs fast as he could before the servant head hit him with a stick.

The palace is so lively tonight. There are laughing and drinking everywhere. Ming Yi sneaks in to see what does the Wei officers looks like. She always heard her servants back then talking about how fierce full the Wei officers in battle, so she is so curious if what she heard from them is true.

She looks inside the dining hall and the first one that caught her attention is a very fat guy who is eating so many peach buns rather than drinking ale. _"He must be Xu Zhu, wow he really has a big appetite."_ She then saw a bald guy beside Xu Zhu who has a tattoo on his face. _"So he is Dian Wei, the bodyguard of Lord Cao Cao."_ As she thought about Lord Cao Cao, she immediately looks for him, as if her life is depended on it, well it really is. "_I must be careful that Lord Cao Cao may not see me, he knows what my true identity is." _She remembered that she already met Lord Cao Cao when he visited her father in the Imperial Palace. As she looks for him, she saw him drinking some ale together with a guy who has an eye patch in his left eye. _"So he is Lord Xiahou Dun, he really looks so fierce."_ She also saw a guy with armor all over his body._"So he must be Cao Ren, I bet that armor is heavy." _Ming Yi saw beside Lord Cao Cao a guy who is smiling to himself. _"The strategist of the Wei Empire, Sima Yi. He looks mischievous."_ She also saw two guys drinking together, the one looks like kind of chubby but not as chubby as Xu Zhu, he drinks and laugh so much while his other companion who looks very composed just nod his head while listening to the story of the other guy. _"So they are Xiahou Yuan and Xu Huang, they look close together."_ She looks again and saw a guy who is dancing so gracefully like a woman. _"I see, so he is the one I heard about, a guy who is like a woman, Lord Zhang He, or maybe a Lady."_ She chuckles as she thought about it. But then her happiness disappears as she saw Lady Zhen Ji besides Lord Cao Pi. _"She is so beautiful even though she is the only woman among the Wei officers. No wonder Lord Cao Pi fell in love at her."_ She sighs heavily, thinking that she has no hope to win the love of Lord Cao Pi. She doesn't realize that there is someone who is staring at her ever since she got there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She flinches. She never knew that there's someone who caught her sneaking. Ming Yi is panicking; she doesn't know what to do.

She closed her eyes as she face him and said, "I-m sorry, I didn't me-an to sne-ak in to the celebration." She said nervously.

"Here take this." The man said to her.

She opens her eyes and to her shock, there is a big piece of roasted chicken besides her.

"Umm, this is?" she asked as she looks at the delicious chicken.

"You must be hungry that's why you're sneaking to the celebration. Don't worry I will not tell you to the servant head, so you can have that chicken." He said as he drinks his ale.

Ming Yi just realizes that he is Zhang Liao, one of the Wei officers.

"_He is so nice; he even let me have this chicken. You really don't need to judge a person just because the way he looks."_ She thought to herself.

"Umm… Thank you Lord Zhang Liao" she said as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Anyway it looks like your new here. It's my first time to see you here inside the palace."

"Yes I am Lord Zhang Liao. My name is Ming Yi, I just got here last month."

"Hmm… Nice to meet you Ming Yi." He said as he drinks his ale again.

"Umm… Lord Zhang Liao, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why are you here outside the dining hall? Don't you want to go inside and drink with them?"

"I enjoy being alone, it makes me think of certain things." He said as he looks up at the stars.

Ming Yi blush as he said it. "_I never even know that he is that kind of guy. He is a very different kind of warrior."_

"You're different Lord Zhang Liao." She blurted out.

"Why did you say that?"

"Umm… because you-"

"Zhang Liao what are you doing here?" Cao Cao said as he goes near Zhang Liao.

"Oh, I'm just having a fresh air Lord Cao Cao."

"Come on in and –"

Cao Cao notices that there is a woman besides Zhang Liao. He looks closely to see the face of the woman, and he is shock to see that the woman is no other than Princess Han Shurei!

"You highness what are-" he is just going to kneel before her when she immediately put her hands in his lips and hold him to prevent him to kneel at her.

She then said, "Lord Cao Cao! I think you are tired now. Let me help you to go to your room"

Ming Yi then immediately drags Cao Cao away from Zhang Liao who's confuse at what has just happened.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Ming Yi drags Cao Cao to an empty room. Before she closes the door, she first looks if there's somebody that follows them. When the coast is clear she closes the door and said,

"I'm so sorry to drag you here Lord Cao Cao." she said as she pants her breath.

"What are you doing here your highness? Did you know that his majesty sent his men just to find you after you disappeared? He is worried about you!" Cao Cao said to her, from the tone of his voice you can feel that he is worried too.

"I'm sorry but I still don't want to go back to the Imperial Palace."

"What do you mean by that? Beside why are you wearing servant's clothes?" he asked one question after another.

Shurei has no other choice but tell Lord Cao Cao about her situation. After she finished explaining to him, he looks straight to her eyes and said,

"You need to go back now your highness."

_I knew it, he wouldn't understand my situation._

"Why Lord Cao Cao? The truth is I really enjoy my stay here inside your palace."

"Your highness, it's not good for you to be here. What if someone from the other kingdoms learn that the 1st princess of his majesty is imposing as a servant here in my empire? They might kidnapped you so that they can manipulate his majesty and maybe take the throne." He reason out to her.

"Come on I will be careful besides I-"

"I think your forgetting something your highness. You don't have any guards to protect you in case of trouble, not like when you are inside the Imperial Palace. It's in my responsibility to take care of you especially if his majesty learns that after all this time you are missing you are just inside my kingdom, pretending to be a servant. And then if something bad happens to you, his majesty might even punish me if he learns that I didn't protect his daughter from harm while she's inside my empire!" he said to her. From the tone of his voice, he is very determine to send back Princess Shurei to the Imperial Palace.

"No." she reply to him stubbornly.

"Princess Shurei I-"

"I believe in you Lord Cao Cao that while I'm still here inside your kingdom, you will do anything by means of protecting me. I still don't want to go back to the Imperial Palace." She said to him, determine too not to leave.

"_Sigh…_ Very well then your highness. But before that, let me call my servants so that they can help you change in much more appropriate clothes, rather than wearing servant clothes."

"Oh no, you don't need to Lord Cao Cao! My main reason for staying here is that to leave my glamorous life as a princess and become just an ordinary commoner working as a servant here." She smiles at him.

Cao Cao sigh heavily again. "_She's got guts to do these kinds of things. Like father, like daughter eh…"_

"Are you sure about this your highness? What if others might recognize you?"

"They will not recognize me. I never show my face when I'm outside the Imperial Palace. If there's someone who may recognize me, it's you and the two leaders of the other kingdoms."

"What about his majesty? Don't you want to inform him about your location?"

"I'm sure that father will surely send me back to the Imperial Palace when he learns about my location. So please don't tell him Lord Cao Cao. I know you are loyal to my father but please I always want to do this. When the time comes, I'm going back to the Imperial Palace."

"If that is you wanted, so be it. Don't worry Princess Shurei, I will make sure that there is no harm come to you while you're in my custody." He said while bowing at her.

"Thank you Lord Cao Cao, I really appreciate it" she smiles at him.

As they finish their conversation, Cao Cao bid farewell to Shurei. He immediately goes back to the celebration and look for Zhang Liao. When he sees that he is still outside drinking, he calls him immediately. Zhang Liao goes beside Cao Cao who is under a tree; he wonders why his master is there.

"Is there something wrong Lord Cao Cao?"He asks the prime minister.

"Zhang Liao, there's an important mission I want you to do for me. Are you certain that you can do this?"

"Of course Lord Cao Cao! There is nothing impossible for me to do"

"Good, I want you to guard a certain girl who is staying inside the palace. She is a very important person so be sure to get her away from any means of harm. I trust you in this mission Zhang Liao. I am not always here to protect her so I want someone to look for her."

"I see, have I met this girl you're talking about Lord Cao Cao?"

"Yes, you know the servant girl you were talking just now, she is the one whom I want you to protect."

Zhang Liao is surprise! "_How come Lord Cao Cao wants to protect this mere servant?"_ He wants to ask him about that servant but he can't.

Cao Cao read what's on his mind and said, "She is not just a servant Zhang Liao. She is the 1st daughter of his majesty, Princess Han Shurei."

Now he is much more confused! _"If she is a princess, how come she is in the Wei Empire and wearing servant clothes?"_

Cao Cao sighs heavily for the third time. He really needs to explain it all to Zhang Liao about the request of the princess to him. "_This is a very long night."_ He thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**~A.N.~**

**This is the start of the love square between Zhen Ji X Cao Pi X Han Shurei X Zhang Liao… Well love is really complicated right?^^**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ming Yi is so happy. Lord Cao Cao just agrees to keep secret about her location to her father and also her true identity to the palace.

"_I am now free again to do anything I want."_ She thought while she shines the wooden floor of the palace. Ming Yi doesn't notice that there is someone looking at her ever since she starts to shine the floor. She then felt that there is someone looking at her. When she turns her head to look for that, she sees Zhang Liao standing, his hands holding his weapon.

"Good Morning Lord Zhang Liao" she smiles at him.

He just nods his head without saying anything.

"It is a very lovely morning, am I right?"She asked him.

He just nods his head again. His body is emotionless, like a tree and his eyes are fixed at Ming Yi.

Ming Yi is worried. "_Why is it Lord Zhang Liao like that? He is emotionless like a statue." _Then she thinks that maybe because of her.

"Did I do something wrong Lord Zhang Liao?" she asked him. Now she is so nervous. She knows that her performance as a servant is excellent and always perfect. She thought that maybe now she did something bad! "_Oh please don't"_

Zhang Liao is still quiet, standing emotionless with his hands on his weapon and his eyes are still fixed at her. Ming Yi is about to cry. _"That's it! I knew it! I knew that the way I shines the floor is terrible! Maybe he doesn't like it because it is still not so shine! I'm such an idiot! I love my job being a servant but my performance of cleaning is worst! I am not worthy as a servant!"_She thought to herself. Her tears start to appear in her eyes.

She then said to him, "Please don't kill me Lord Zhang Liao."

The emotionless Zhang Liao starts to move, shaking his head in disagreement as he holds his weapon tightly in his hands. He immediately said, "You've got it all wrong! I am not going to kill you!"

"But then why are you carrying your weapon? And then the way you look at me is like you wanted to kill me! I know! I know that the floor is still not shiny, but please wait a little bit longer, don't kill me! I can make this floor sparkling! Please!" She begs at him as her tears are falling down on her cheeks.

Zhang Liao panicky fall down his weapon and immediately went near Ming Yi and said, "No no, please don't cry your highness. I am just guarding you. Please don't get the wrong idea. I will NEVER going to kill you your highness. Besides the floor is already shiny and I like is do don't cry Princess Shurei!" He panicky said to her.

She stops her crying and said, "Princess? Shurei?"

…

"_Oops."_

"I wasn't planning to tell you your highness that I already know you identity. I thought that it is a good idea to guard you secretly so that I may not attract attention to the others." He said to her as they sit in the shiny wooden floor of the palace. Zhang Liao just finished explaining everything to Princess Shurei about the mission that Lord Cao Cao assigns to him.

As she heard his explanation about his reason she then said, "It's ok Lord Zhang Liao. After all I am the one whom I've requested Lord Cao Cao to let me stay here in his palace secretly." She smiled at him. "But I rather want you to be yourself when you guard me. You're scary when you look to me like that."

"I see." He chuckle as he remembers the face of the princess when she thought that he was going to kill her.

Shurei is embarrassed. "I know what you're thinking Lord Zhang Liao. You know that I am always focusing in my work, so that is the first thing that pops in my mind." She reason out at him.

"Yes, yes I know your highness, don't worry about it." He smiles at her.

Shurei blush, _"So Lord Zhang Liao can smile like that too. _You can call me Yi Lord Zhang Liao." She smiles back at him.

"All right, very well then…Yi." Then they laugh as they remembered what happened to them that morning.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**~A.N.~**

**I made Zhen Ji here in my story a little bit of being an antagonist. No hard feelings for those fans of Zhen Ji ok… After all I do like her; it's just that I want Cao Pi only to myself. Fufufu…(:3)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Cao Pi is in his desk reading scrolls and books about battle strategy when his wife Zhen Ji suddenly enters his room. From the way Zhen Ji looks at Cao Pi, it's like she wants to learn a truth about something.

When he notices this, he stops reading and ask, "Is there something wrong Zhen Ji?"

"I heard rumors about you bringing a servant here in your quarters and make love with her. Is that true?"

Cao Pi sighs and then takes a sip of his tea to compose himself. He then said, "Is there something bad about it?"

"Yes! Cao Pi I don't mind you having different women but a servant? I rather want you to have sex with any noble women but not a servant! Think about your position, you're a prince and the next in line in your father and yet you slept with a servant?"She said to him. Zhen Ji is so annoyed by that idea.

"Zhen Ji, it's not like I want her, I just you her ok. I am not lowering myself just to touch a mere servant like her, so please can we stop this conversation?"

"Very well then." She then goes besides him and kiss him passionately. Cao Pi reply back from her kiss as he put his right hand on her cheeks.

Zhen Ji broke the kiss and said, "I need to go now, there's something I need to do."

He just nods his head and returns to read again. Zhen Ji goes to the direction of the servant quarters after she leaves the room of Cao Pi. She wants to punish that servant because of what she's done.

Ming Yi is cleaning the corridors of the palace when she sees Lady Zhen Ji approach her. She bows her head at the woman who is now standing beside her.

"Are you Ming Yi?" Zhen Ji asks her.

"Yes I am Lady Zhen Ji." She said still bowing at her.

"So you're the one whom I heard about. You've got guts even though you're just a commoner." She said as she smirks at Ming Yi.

Ming Yi is confused. _"What is Lady Zhen Ji talking about?"_

Zhen Ji continues, "I don't want you to go near Lord Cao Pi anymore, you're disgusting!"

"Pardon?"

"Don't act that you didn't know you slut! Did you think that even though Lord Cao Pi touches you he already has feeling for you? You are just a COMMONER! You don't deserve to be touch by us nobles! You are born in this world to be just servants for us nobles, so don't think highly of yourself! You will never be like us, remember that!" she said at her while pointing her right index finger at Ming Yi.

After that she leaves the shock Ming Yi alone. She can't believe what has just happen. She then decides to forget that incident and focus on her work, by cleaning the corridors. But she can't, it keeps repeating in her mind. Just after she finishes cleaning the corridors, she now goes to the servant quarters to rest. But she notices that everyone is avoiding her and they whisper at each other.

Ming Yi is confused again, "_Now what is going on around here?"_ She looks for Koi Feng to ask him if there is something she doesn't know.

When she sees him cutting some leaves in a bush, she approach him and ask, "Umm… Koi Feng may I ask you something?"

He look at her and said, "Oh course, what is it Ming Yi?"

"Is there something that I still don't know?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Umm… You see every time I pass by to the other servants they always whisper something and they always avoiding me."

"Oh, so you still don't know?"

"About what?"

Koi Feng stops what his doing and said, "There are rumors floating around that you have slept with Lord Cao Pi."

"Is it true?" he asks her.

"I-I…yes"

"I can't believe it! How come you slept with Lord Cao Pi?"

"I-I don't know… When he's near me I felt that I am so weak that I just can't refuse his orders."

"Ming Yi… Even though you are a servant, you will still be a woman. You must take care and don't let anyone destroy your dignity as a person." He said to her.

"Ok… Thank you Koi Feng, I'm glad that you've understand."

"We are friends after all right? Besides I know some women too that's been abused by the nobles that's why I don't want you to experience that."

"I see… Wait, abused by nobles?"

"Yes… Many servants were sexually abused by the nobles, and most of them were women. They have sex with these women but then after they used their body, they will just throw them away like a rag. Some women used their body to sell themselves to the nobles just to earn money for their family. So the delicate bodies of these poor women were just shattered by the nobles."

Ming Yi never knew about this. That just to earn money to buy food for their poor families, some women sell themselves.

"How did you know this Koi Feng?"

He is silent, his eyes are already filled with tears but he doesn't let it fall from his eyes. He is staying to be strong as he said, "My older sister was one of those women, and she sells herself just to have money for our family. And after that I never see her again, I just heard that she killed herself because of the trauma she's experienced."

Ming Yi loss words to say anything, she just go near him and touch his hands.

Koi Feng smiles at her and said, "You are like a family to me Ming Yi, that's why I don't want that to happen to you. Please be more careful ok?"

"I will Koi Feng, I will."


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Ming Yi sits in the grass as she looks up in the sky. Zhang Liao notices her so he approach her and asks, "Yi what are you doing here?"

"Oh it's you Lord Zhang Liao, Good Evening." She smiles at him.

"Good evening." He sat beside her.

"It is a very nice evening don't you think?"She asks him.

"It sure is."

They are quiet for a few minutes. Then Ming Yi broke their silence and asks, "Am I a bad princess?"

"What do you mean by that Yi?"

"Because I run away being a princess of our nation. I always saw people starve to death but then I can't do anything to help them. I just realize that I never knew that there are so many hardships these people face every day. How to get a work, how can they feed their family, how will they live and so much more. And yet here I am, thinking that working as a servant is so much fun while many of these people think that it is a gift from God so that they can still continue their lives as they earn money."

"But the main reason too that you want to pretend to be a servant is to know how does it feel to live a normal life am I right Ming Yi?"

"Yes…"

"And now you're experiencing that, am I right?"

"Yes…"

"And because you now know what kind of life they face, you think that you can't do anything to help them, am I right?"

"Yes…!"

"But you're already helping them Yi."

"Ye- huh? What do you mean Lord Zhang Liao?"

"You are from the royal family and yet here you are pretending to be a servant so that you will know how these people live their normal lives. As you learn their hardships, you will also learn how to improve their way of livings. And when you learn that, you can now share the knowledge to your father and he will help those people in need."

"Do you really think so Lord Zhang Liao?"

"Yes… And to answer your question, no you are not a bad princess. We are lucky to have a princess who is concern for her people in need." He then smiles at her.

Ming Yi blushes brightly red when she heard what Zhang Liao said to her. She is so happy that she can help those poor people.

"Thank you Lord Zhang Liao" She smiles back at him.

"You're welcome Yi, but I bet there's someone who is very angry because you forgot something to do and right now he is looking for you."

"Eh? Who is it Lord Zhang Liao?"

"The Servant Head." He smiles playfully at her.

She immediately stand up, panicking what to do "EEHHH? I forgot that I have still more chores to do!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You need to go now Miss MING YI" he chuckle at her.

"Ah…yes yes, Goodbye Lord Zhang Liao." After she said that she runs fast as if her life is depended on it.

Zhang Liao just looks at the young woman running away from him as he smiles to himself. De doesn't know that there is also someone who is very mad at him for being close to that girl. That is Cao Pi, he doesn't heard their conversation but he can see that they are very close to each other, making his blood boil as he think about it. He immediately goes back to his quarters, planning to call the servant that makes him so crazy just thinking about her.

**~A.N.~**

**Wew…3 chapters in just one day… I wonder what will happen next…fufufu…(:3)**

**Anyway please click the review button!^^**


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Just after Ming Yi finishes her chores, the Servant Head called her and said that Lord Cao Pi wants her to go to his quarters right now. She's got the feeling that maybe there's something bad going to happen to her as she knocks at the door of Lord Cao Pi's room.

"Lord Cao Pi, it's me Ming Yi."

"Come on in."

As she enters his room, she notices that Lord Cao Pi is not wearing his usual clothes. He is now wearing a dark blue robe made with silk. She blushes as she sees him.

"What is the reason of calling me Lord Cao Pi?"She said as bowing at him.

"Nothing, I just want to see you."

She blushes again. But her blush doesn't disappear when Cao Pi goes near her, pinning her at the wall.

"I notice that you've become close with Lord Zhang Liao."

"Umm... Yes I am. He is a very nice guy."

His eyes are so fierce as he looks at her.

"I don't want to see you near him ok."

"Ehh? What do you mean by that?"

"Just do what I say!"He said to her, his voice is very angry.

Ming Yi is confused. _"Why is it Lord Cao Pi like that? He is not like this."_

"I don't have any reason to be not near Lord Zhang Liao. If there is someone whom I need to avoid, it's you Lord Cao Pi."she said to him, remembering her conversation between Lady Zhen Ji.

"What did you just say?"He asks her, annoyed at what he just heard.

"Lady Zhen Ji talked to me that I don't need to be near you. That's why starting now I will not seeing you in private Lord Cao Pi."she said to him. She doesn't know why but she is somewhat hurt at the idea.

Cao Pi is much more furious now. He pins her tightly in the wall, his body is near her.

"I don't care what she just said to you. You are obliged to follow my command, that's why I'm telling you I don't want to see you together with Lord Zhang Liao!"

"I don't get it! What is the problem with Lord Zhang Liao? It has nothing to do with you Lord Cao Pi if I become close with Lord Zhang Liao." she reason out at him.

"Don't get your hopes high commoner, it's not like he has feelings for you that's why he always hangs out with you. You are just a servant, remember that!"

Now Ming Yi is furious at Cao Pi "So what if I'm a servant? Does that mean I don't have the rights to have a crush on someone else? Lord Zhang Liao is better than an arrogant prince like you! He is very considerate to other's feelings whether he or she is a servant or not! You, a noble like you doesn't think twice if he has already hurt someone else feelings!"

Cao Pi is hurt as he heard Ming Yi compared him to Zhang Liao. He suddenly kisses her fiercely. Ming Yi is trying to get out from his kiss but she can't, his body is much stronger than her. She then feels like her energy is sipping out of her because of the kiss, it's like surrendering from him again for the third time. Just before he does something at her again, the door of his room suddenly opens.

"Yi!" Shouts by Zhang Liao as he sees the situation the princess is in now.

He immediately get her away from Cao Pi who is shock at sudden arrive of the officer.

"Lord Zhang Liao what are you doing here? You are inside my quarters without my permission." he irritably said to the other guy.

"Well then Lord Cao Pi, may I ask you too what are you doing to this woman?"He asks Cao Pi. The two shot fierce glare at each other.

"You don't have the rights to ask whatever I do to her Lord Zhang Liao."

"I do because I care for her."

"What?"

"Yi let's go, it's getting late." Zhang Liao then drags Ming Yi away at Cao Pi. He must protect the princess whatever the cause as he thought to himself.

Cao Pi is so mad that he takes his sword and slices a chair in his room because of his rage. But then he immediately calms himself as he sits in his bed, his hand still on his sword. He immediately calls one of his servants. He commands him to call the Servant Head immediately even it is late at night. As the servant bows at him after receiving his command, he stands and goes near his window as he looks at the moon in the sky. _"I will do anything just to make her mine."_he thought to himself, not planning to let go of the girl who already took his heart.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~A.N.~

Aww... Cao Pi is jealous! Hehehe... Anyway there will still be many twists that will happen so keep on reading! And don't forget to click the review button!^^


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Ming Yi wakes up after sleeping for just 3 hours. The events that happen to her last night is still not fully inside her. As she get ready to work again, she notice that everybody is looking at her again as they whisper at each other.

_"Now what is the problem here again? Am I always the center of attraction?"_

She then sees the Servant Head, walking towards her.

"Ming Yi there's something I will say to you, follow me." he said to her.

She follows the Servant Head to his office. He let her sit on his chair as he stands up looking outside his window.

"From now on Ming Yi you will not work here as a servant inside the palace."

"EEEHHH? What do you mean? Did I do something wrong in my work Servant Head that's why you're firing me?"She asks shockingly.

"No, your work as a servant is finest. But now you've been promoted to a much higher position"

"Promoted?"

"From now on, you will be the 5th consort of Lord Cao Pi."

"WWHHAAT? Who in the world thought of this?" she stands as she grips at her clothes because of shock.

"It's Lord Cao Pi himself. You are very lucky to be chosen as a consort of Lord Cao Pi, there's many noble woman who wanted to be the consort of Lord Cao Pi and yet he choose you even though you're just a commoner" he smiles at her.

"But I don't want to be a consort! I want to be a servant!" she reason out at him.

"You're weird, other girls' jumps at joy when they heard news like this and yet you want to stay as a servant?"

"Because I never dream to be a consort of anyone else! No I will not accept this!"

"You can't. It's already been decided by Lord Cao Pi so there is no turning back. Don't worry it will be fine, Lady Ming Yi."he said as he bows at her.

_"NO NO NO! It is not in my plan to be a consort! All I want is to pretend to be a servant and that's all! I can never be a consort, I am a princess! Where in the world did you see that a princess became a consort? I really can't!" _she thought to herself.

Ming Yi then immediately runs as she goes to the quarters of Cao Pi. When she arrives he is not there and that he is out the gardens together with Lady Zhen Ji when she asks one of his servants. She immediately goes to look for him, praying that he will change his mind.

Cao Pi is now receiving a lecture by his wife Zhen Ji after she learns what he just did.

"Are you out of you mind? A commoner as a consort? What are you thinking Cao Pi?" she asks him

"It's none of your business." he said to her coldly.

"None of my business? I am your wife Cao Pi! Besides you told me that she's only a plaything to you, so why are you making her one of you consort?"

"It doesn't mean that I have feelings for her because I made her one of my consorts. She will still be a plaything to me." he lied to her.

"Cao Pi you -"

"Lord Cao Pi!" Shouts Ming Yi as she sees Cao Pi together with Zhen Ji.

"What is it this time commoner? Are you so happy that you will become a consort?"Zhen Ji said to her.

Ming Yi pants as she goes beside Cao Pi and Zhen Ji, she then asks "Why did you make me one of your consorts Lord Cao Pi?"

"Because I want to."

"But I don't want to be a consort! I just want to be a servant!"

"See Cao Pi, even her doesn't want to be your consort! Don't worry, I will introduce you to one of my friends who is much more worthy than her!" Zhen Ji said to him.

"I will not going to repeat this on both of you. My decision is final; I will make Ming Yi one of my consorts."

Cao then left the two shock women alone.

"It's all your fault! I told you not to be near with Cao Pi anymore! You seduce him!" Zhen Ji blames her.

"But Lady Zhen Ji, I am not seducing him! The truth is I am now avoiding meeting him!"

"Oh really? But then why did he choose you to be his consort?"

"I don't know Lady Zhen Ji! I swear!"

Zhen Ji just glares at her before she leaves the girl who is now panicking what to do. Ming Yi just wish that she has just a bad dream and that she is going to wake up in just few more minutes, but she isn't. She then notices a woman comes beside her and said,

"Lady Ming Yi, you need to change your clothes now. Lord Cao Pi will meet you tonight."she said as she bows at her.

_"No way..."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~A.N.~

Sorry for the late update… I've been busy recently… Anyway I just updated three new chapters(16-18), well it's kinda short… So please review and review… I will try to update soon…^^


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

~A.N.~

And so another lemon chapter! Hope you will like it!^^

~.~~.~.~

As Ming Yi enters her new room, she notices how big her new quarter is. It has a large bed covered with nice sheets and a desk besides it. She also has a closet where she can put her clothes. She then heard someone knocks at her door. When she opens it, she sees the same woman who guides her just now to her room.

"Please let me help you dress Lady Ming Yi."

"Oh you don't need to- umm... May I know what your name is?"

"I am Xang Ji my lady. I am your personal servant, I'm sorry for forgetting to tell you my name Lady Ming Yi."

"No it's ok... The truth is I really don't want to be a consort so you don't need to call me lady. It creeps me out."

"But you are the one who Lord Cao Pi chooses right? Why don't you want to be a consort?"

"Because I never wanted to. I don't know what's going on Lord Cao Pi's mind making me his consort."

"But that's the first time I saw Lord Cao Pi act like that."

"What do you mean Xang Ji?"

"You see lady-"

"Just call me Yi" she smiles at the other.

"Umm...ok. Many women really want to be one of Lord Cao Pi's consorts. I saw him choosing who would be his consort but this is the first time that he really is so eager to make a woman as his consort. Besides his firsts 4 consorts are all from a noble family and now he chosen a servant as his 5th consort. It really is intriguing." she said as she wonders at the idea.

"I really don't know Xang Ji but I will try to make him change his mind not making me his consort."

"I see... Oh right, Lord Cao Pi sends a dress for you to wear tonight. He wants to see you wear this."Xang Ji said as she gives the box to Ming Yi

Ming Yi opens the box and sees a beautiful peach silk dress which has a very beautiful embroidered butterfly as a design. She admits to herself, it really is beautiful. It is not as elegant like the ones she wear's inside the Imperial Palace but the simplicity of the dress makes it stand out.

Xang Ji then said, "Let us now dress you up Yi."

"Umm...yes."

Xang Ji is shock as she looks at the girl who is now dressed up.

_"How can an ordinary girl look so beautiful? It's like she is a noble not a commoner."_ she thought as she stares at the girl.

The peach dress is really matches up to her fair complexion. Her long black hair which she tied in a bun and her slight bangs which she pins by red hairclips really looks so good. And when Xang Ji washes Ming Yi's dirty face, she saw how fair her face is, and by putting a little bit of makeup, she looks so beautiful.

_"Maybe this is the reason why Lord Cao Pi really wants her." _she thought to herself again.

"Do I look good Xang Ji?"Ming Yi asks the other woman.

Xang Ji just stares at her, not giving any reply.

"Xang Ji?"

"Oh, yes yes! So beautiful that I can't put into words to describe it to you Yi."

Then they heard a knock on the door. Xang Ji immediately opens the door. As the door opens, Ming Yi sees Lord Cao Pi comes in. She immediately hides behind the blinds; she is so embarrassed to him, making her to blush brightly red. Ming Yi doesn't know what will Lord Cao Pi reaction when he sees her.

"Where is Lady Ming Yi?"Cao Pi asks Xang Ji.

"She just finished preparing for your arrival Lord Cao Pi." she said as she bows at him.

"I see. Thank you for your hard work, you may leave now."

Xang Ji then exits to Ming Yi's quarters, making the girl who is hiding much more nervous. She then heard Lord Cao Pi calling for her. She has no choice but to show up. As Ming Yi slowly walks besides Lord Cao Pi, she sees his eyes wide open staring at her. She can't read his expression on his face, it's like he is dumbfounded but at a same time he is holding back something in himself she doesn't know.

After a few minutes of staring at her, he then said, "It looks like the dress fits you"

"Yes it is thank you."

He is quietly staring at her again. He then asks her, "Are you really a servant?"

"Yes I am Lord Cao Pi." she lied to him.

Now Cao Pi is clenching his fists and his face is now sweating.

Ming Yi notices this and she asks worryingly, "Lord Cao Pi is something wrong?"

He immediately turns his back on her and said, "Nothing."

Ming Yi just touches his back as she asks again, "Are you really ok Lord Cao Pi?"

He snapped. He immediately pulls her near his body and kisses her fiercely. Ming Yi doesn't expect this from Lord Cao Pi himself. She tries to get away from his kiss but she can't, he is too strong for her. He then kisses her neck, navel, her ears, making her to moan slightly. As he heard her moaning he immediately unbutton her dress, wanting to suck her two big swollen breasts. As he sees it, he immediately sucks it and grabs the other one to his hand, massaging and pinching the nipple of the breast. As he do that he hungrily suck the other big breast, encircling his tongue on her nipples and biting it. Ming Yi moans louder, her breasts is her weakest. Cao Pi then put his two fingers inside her womanhood immediately. He then pushes it inside and outside of her, making her to moan louder. As her juices spurting out of her as he pumps his fingers inside her, he let her lay in her bed, her legs is wide open. He takes of fingers inside her and then he licks the juices that she produces in her womanhood while his hands is still playing with her breast. Ming Yi begs him to stop, but he can't, her sweet smell intoxicating him. As he finishes licking her, he stares at her again and sees how beautiful Ming Yi is even she is naked.

Cao Pi then kisses her passionately while he removes his own clothes. And when he finishes what he's doing, he lie down on the bed and let Ming Yi stand above him, her back facing him. She doesn't know what Lord Cao Pi is planning, but she did what he wants to. As she stands in him, her knees supports her weight in the bed, she then feels that he grab her thighs and make her to sit on him feeling his erected penis near her wet womanhood.

She panics what to do, _"Don't tell me this is a new position again?"_

Just as she thinks to herself, she feels that he is now slowly entering her, his hands is still on her thighs. And when he is now fully inside her, she scream to her pleasure. The way he holds and moves her thighs as he enters her makes Ming Yi so crazy. He goes faster and deeper as he enters his penis inside her. He then let go of his hands in her thighs and grope her swollen breasts again, pinching it that makes her moan louder again. When he is massaging her breasts with his hands, his left hand is pinching her swollen clitoris as he is still moving in and out of her. Because of that she has already reaches her climax and so is he. He immediately takes off his penis inside her vagina as its spill its juices on her body and her face. Ming Yi has no energy left as she lay down besides Cao Pi who is exausted too because of their activity. As she pants for her breath, she sees Lord Cao Pi kisses her forehead and smile to her lovingly. She smile's back at him, and then the sleep takes over to the two tired individuals who doesn't know that the next days of their lives is full of surprises they never know that will happen to them.


End file.
